A Tear' for a Laugh
by LuckyNumb3rThr33
Summary: Life's common dilemmas in the shoes of somee the Twilight characters... Points of views of a few characters .All human. Not your average story! Updated often xox
1. Chapter 1

**Firstly, I do not own twilight**

**Okay, so I've called this story 'A Tear for a Laugh'. I don't know whether it's the right title but ****I really hope it is and that you like it. **

**Please review- your opinions mean a lot :)**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1- Headless

**Bella**

"Emmet, _where_ are you taking me?" I was beginning to feel quite uneasy about this, but Emmet's warm hands were still firmly covering my eyelids, as we walked up some kind of slope.

"Shhh, you'll see in a minute" he spoke in an unusually excited voice "you're going to love me for this". I really hoped he meant it.

It was about 9pm on a Sunday night when my best bud Emmet came rushing into my house wearing a white tank top with orange shorts, shouting "Fireeee- Fireee in the gardennnn". Before I had time to work out that he was obviously messing with my head, I was being swung over his shoulder and hauled out of the house screaming for him to put me down.

He laughed at my stupidness as soon as I was back on my two feet and took out the spare keys out of his pocket, ignoring my bewildered expression. Thank god mom and dad were out.

"Emmet wha- wait what do you think you're doing now?" But he continued locking my house door and then finally handed me my jacket, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. God help me. I was already hating this.

There would be no getting out of whatever it was, so I put on my jacket to cover my pink pyjama top and turned to give Emmet a frustrated look. "Now what?"

That was when he plastered his hands over my droopy eyes and we started walking. My pyjama pants and matching pink slippers were still visible to whomever we passed.

I tried a couple of times to bribe him into taking me back home, at least to get dressed into something a bit more suitable but all he said was "It suits the occasion". So was it some kind of sleep over?

Oh no. Nothing of the sort.

So here we were walking up the slope and then through a door which I could not see, when I started to here many different voices, all talking between themselves. I sniffed the air and then gritted my teeth, realising that we were in a restaurant.

Emmet forced me into a seat, removing his fingers from my eyes so that I could open them to see a couple of faces in every direction, turned towards me.

"Emmet" I squeaked furiously. This would be one of the most embarrassing days of my life, no doubt. Emmet chuckled and then to my surprise, turned for the exit.

I wasn't believing my eyes. He walked straight out without a backwards glance, but gave me the _thumbs up _sign as passed the window.

I was sat looking like a total scumbag, at a table on my own, in a restaurant I had never been to, with no money and pink slippers on my feet. Awesome.

I ran both hands through my tangled hair, my elbows leaning on the table, taking out a minute to sort out my thoughts before I planned on barging into my idiotic best friend's flat with a loaded shotgun.

I was about to leave my seat, when my eyes met with another pair of shiny turquoise eyes and sandy blond hair.

I recognized who the pretty boy was as soon as he laid his hands on the seat in front of me. How could I not?

Emmet had set me up ... with _Jasper Hale._

"Hi, Izzi" he sat down, picking up the napkin and not moving his eyes from my face. Izzi? Nobody called me that.

I hoped he didn't expect an answer; I was utterly speechless. I felt like screaming. How could Emmet do this to me?

Jasper gave me a chance to think, by taking the menu in his hands and scanning it with enthusiasm. I exhaled, lightly.

What was I going to do now? It was all a big misunderstanding. Okay, so he was cute. But I didn't like him like _that_. What was Emmet thinking?

And then it hit me. It all began to make sense.

I thought back to lunch a couple of weeks ago. Emmet had not moved from one question. "So, Belle, who's the special boy? Come on, you must have your eyes on _somebody_". Even though I had told him time and time again that the person I had my 'eyes on' was no longer a part of my life, he wasn't having it. The next day he started throwing random names at me."It's Mike isn't it? No wait Dean?" "Oh, oh so it's Kevin?" "Wait, wait, I've got it, Tyler Rhodes right?"

"Shut it Emmet- there's no-one okay?" I would try acting aggressive so that he would drop it, but this was Emmet. Stubborn Emmet. Finally, I gave up.

We were having a bite together at Chicken Hut on the weekend with a couple of friends when he tried again "So what does he look like? Come on just a teeny tiny clue?" His smile reminded me of 'Krazy Klown' from a book I used to read as a child.

"He has blue eyes and blond hair", I lied, placing a chip in Emmet's mouth which he choked up, his eyes widening. For some reason he didn't speak after that; like he was deep in thought.

I smiled to myself, feeling victorious. I should have known Emmet was the kind of person to make a list of all the blue eyed blond haired boys in our school and surveyed each one of them until he had what he wanted.

Now I was in the most embarrassing situation. It was like Jasper hadn't noticed that I looked like I had just jumped out of bed; he must have just been being polite.

Since I just shrugged when the waiter came round and refused to speak, Jasper ordered a couple of things for me so that I had a selection. It was sweet of him, but would end up going to waste.

I desperately needed to sort myself out but if I nipped to the _ladies_, Jasper would realize I had dressed like I had lost my head. Him, on the other hand, was wearing a smart, black suit which actually made him look quite good-looking.

I was pretty sure he was going out with that attractive cheerleader Rosalie. So what was he doing here? Why would he have agreed to go out with a dull person like me? He probably regretted it now.

The food arrived just as Jasper spoke "Emmet told me a bit about you in football practice". I raised an eyebrow and took a sip of my lemonade.

"Is that so?" I asked, feeling the heat in my cheeks.

"Yeah, he said you're a part time model", he was looking at me eagerly, whilst playing with the peas on his plate. I tried to hide the amusement from my face. I knew Emmet would have told a couple of Porky pies.

"Hmmm, he's right. It's always been my dream to go into modelling" I didn't know how much longer I could keep the laughter inside.

He planted a strand of blond hair behind his ear "So do you do shows?"

"Yeah, all the time" I tried changing the subject when I remembered that I knew nothing about modelling "So how's football going? I see you've a lot of female admirers"

He chortled and started telling me about his last match against the Lions. I was quite impressed with how good he and Emmet were as a team.

All throughout the meal I was thinking about what a fool I looked. Emmet would pay for this. It would be easier if there was something _he_ was ashamed of.

At the end I didn't know how to rise from my seat. Think Bella think.

Jasper had been waiting beside the table for me to stand up for about a couple of minutes now, whilst I pretended I was stuck. He thought I was a wierdo, I could tell.

Finally, he helped me out, which was the worst he could do. He saw my slippers first, his lips forming a grin.

"Erm- slumber party", I blurted out, my cheeks turning prawn cocktail.

"Sorry?" he looked slightly confused.

"I'm going to a slumber party. You know? Just thought it would be easier like this" I pointed to my pants. This was great. Now his full attention was on the clothes. And the excuse was the worst. Slumber party? After a night out? I was crazy. I think he knew that because he just fake smiled.

Before I could humiliate myself any more, I rushed past Jasper and said "Thanks- but gotta go- sorry I couldn't stay" Like he cared anyway.

He opened his mouth to speak but I was too fast. My slippers fell off so I picked them up and ran out of the restaurant bare-footed, a complete imitation of a headless chicken.

**Right so that's it then! 1 Review would be nice! To those of you who don't like it so far: I promise it's going to get better ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go folks! It's chapter 2 **

**More comedy, as Bella's out for her revenge ...**

**Note: More characters will soon be entering the story so don't fret! **

**xox**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2 - Sweet Revenge

**Bella**

The phone rang three times before the voice I had been waiting to hear, answered.

"Hey there girlfriend" Alice's over-enthusiastic voice came. She was as energetic as ever.

"Alice, we have a mission to complete- TODAY! " I nearly shrieked that last part "No time to talk. We'll have that girl's night in you've been wanting, at about 10pm tonight. Call a few school friends too. You should know what this is about. Love you. Bye" I cut off the line, a smile lighting up my face. Alice had never failed me.

Next I made another call. This one was vital to what I had in plan.

The phone only needed to ring once before the one and only Mr. Cheesiness answered, singing "Jasper- Bells Jasper-Bells, true love's on its way" in the jingle-bells tune.

"Not funny Emmet" I tried to keep my voice straight "Right I'd better cut you off then, since you'd much rather sing stupid songs than talk".

"No, no" He pleaded "You're free to talk, baby boo"

I laughed and then continued "Well, I'm running low in credit so I was just saying, come round to mine before 10pm tonight. I have a surprise for you".

I flipped my phone shut and dropped it into my pocket. I pictured Emmet grinning away right now and then an evil thought took over. I would steal that cheeky grin from him tonight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well hello there lil dudette" Emmet ruffled my already messy hair and gave me a half hug. With his other hand he was bouncing a red smiley faced ball.

He was wearing dark evisu jeans with a colourful adidas track top. His little hair was cutely spiked up. It looked quite neat for Emmet.

"Shhh, mom and dad are asleep" I let him in and he followed me into the living room. He jumped onto the couch and tossed his sneakers onto the floor.

"We're not staying" I said, reaching out to pick them up "Surprise- remember?" I could tell he wasn't liking the way I was smiling. Though he knew he was much stronger than me and could get me in a headlock before I even tried doing anything out of the ordinary.

"What? Why? I want to watch a movie. Me, you and Pengu- Oh and popcorn". Pengu was my stuffed penguin who would sit in between us whenever we watched a movie. Popcorn was Emmet's stuffed polar bear; he was practically in love with it. "We can talk about yesterday"

"You see that's what this is about. I really want to thank you for that. I mean I had such a great time and it was all thanks to you. I don't know how you found out about my crush on Jasper Hale but it was pretty impressive" I fibbed. Inside, I was fuming.

He looked satisfied with that "Oh- well then you're welcome m'lady. So where we going?" He was on his feet now and seemed more stimulated. I didn't answer his question.

As soon as we were outside I locked the door quietly and put my hands over his eyes. We started moving down the garden path.

A few minutes later he asked "Why is it taking so long? I wanna go back". I smiled when I realized he was beginning to worry.

"We're nearly there, chill". We were now walking up the steps to Alice's and I could hear a couple of giggling girls inside. Emmet gasped but we were already through the door and my fingers were still fixed over his soft eyelids.

Okay so I told Alice to call a few friends. She had over done it again. I forced Emmet into the dining area (which was fully occupied by girls from every grade) and sat him down like he had done with me.

"Arms Alice, legs Jess" I ordered before letting go of him. He literally screamed at the sight before him. Girls in every direction were pushing down a part of Emmet flesh tightly while I wrapped a couple of Alice's scarves around him and tied knots he wouldn't have been able to get out of. Even Rosalie the cheerleader had her hands set in his hair.

Emmet roared "Get off- ouch- What you gon do? - ouch, you're crazy". We were all in fits of laughter as Angela brought in cake from the kitchen and we rubbed it all over him.

Next, Alice fetched her handbag "Right Emmzy, which one of these lipsticks would you prefer?" She laughed wickedly at Emmet's "Noooooooo".

I picked out a rosy pink blusher and started dabbing away at his cheeks, spluttering with laughter while Rosalie decided on which eye shadow to choose. Emmet was bawling and jiggling about like a giant baby, all the way through.

I recorded a video of him twitching and squirming whilst Alice's friend Irina plopped one of those big candy dummies in his mouth.

Everybody but Emmet was crying with laughter until we heard an infuriated growl coming from where he was sitting.

The next thing we knew, Emmet had risen from the little chair like The Incredible Hulk, with the scarves helplessly twirled around his arms. He flexed his muscles and wolf-howled, giving us seconds to run as far away as we could from him.

Jessica and I thought we were completely out of sight underneath Alice's bed, before one by one we were scooped up and carried downstairs to the leather couch which was now, prison. Jess screeched in Emmet's solid arms but I just laughed.

Now that it had become a game, it was easier for Emmet to get vengeance because those who had been caught had no choice but to be a part of his team.

I found Alice hiding behind the closet door. We both jumped in shock and then laughed before I took her to prison and she joined our side.

It was about twenty minutes later when there was only one person left to find. We searched everywhere and then heard Emmet coming up the basement steps with the remaining, squealing Rosalie on his back.

Too exhausted to speak, we all sat leaning against him, enforcing him to support all our weight. Alice brought us hot drinks as we listened to spooky stories in the dark.

I checked my watch and when I saw that it said 1:21 am, I jumped up and pulled Emmet with me. A couple of girls groaned but accepted our apologies and goodbyes.

"Thanks Alice" I grinned, hugging her tightly "You're a star"

Emmet gave Alice a kiss on her hand and then walked out after me. He took me home and we said our goodbyes.

I had a feeling; school tomorrow was going to be pretty interesting.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading **

**Reviews please- any ideas? Im all ears ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I forgot to mention that this is my first fanfiction- so please don't be too harsh :)**

**There's only a couple of readers at the moment so thanks to them for reading and reviewing. I am going to continue with the story unless I'm told to quit, because I'm actually enjoying it more than I thought**

**Tomorrow, the story is going to focus on another two characters so I may be giving you somebody else's point of view ... any ideas on who that could be? *Guess who * **

**Anyway ...**

**Here goes! Chapter three for you!**

_____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3- Confused

**Bella**

I almost choked on the apple I was biting, when Alice asked Rosalie "So Rose, how's your relationship with Jasper going?" who just happened to be sitting right next to me at the dining table.

Emmet covered his mouth, though you could tell how much he was really laughing through his baby blue eyes. Alice raised an eyebrow at both of us and then I remembered that I hadn't told her who Emmet the doofus had hooked me up with.

"Oh, that was no relationship" Rosalie mumbled, not noticing me gulping down my water, or Emmet staring at the ceiling and biting his lip "I mean we're so not right for each other and plus, he has his eyes on other girls" Alice was listening attentively, nodding in agreement.

I was hoping those 'other girls' had nothing to do with me. I should have been expecting what happened next.

"Bella can I have a word?" It wasn't really a question because Alice had gripped me by the arm and was just about managing to drag me into the nearest corner of the school dining hall.

"What?" I squeaked, palms up in defence. She had an irritated look on her face and I couldn't understand why.

"Is there something going on between you and that hunk Jasper Hale?"

"N-" She cut me off before I could get one word out.

"Don't give me that! Emmet told me about your recent attraction" I rolled my eyes "So what happened? Does Rosalie know? How far did you get? Is he good -"

"ALICE!" I elbowed her in the ribs and she giggled. "Nothing happened okay? I don't fancy him but Emmet thinks I do. Seriously, he's just not my type"

I was glad that she believed it and pulled me back to the table, but annoyed with Emmet for spreading rumours.

We sat back down, where it seemed like Emmet was pretending to flirt with both Jess and Angela. It also seemed like they were taking him seriously. Hah! For some reason, he was leaving Rosalie out of it. I didn't think he liked that she had just started hanging out with us. Unusual.

We joined the conversation and started talking about the school prom which was coming up the following month, when I noticed my cousin Jacob coming towards us with his arm around a pretty, blonde haired girl. I hated seeing him with different girls everyday. The things you would catch him doing with them were disgusting.

"Hey guys" He grinned, not forgetting to wink at me before pulling out seats for him and his female friend. "Meet Kayla". There was a hint of sadness in his eyes when he said her name.

"Hey" I just about managed a fake smile and then twisted my head completely away from them both when I spotted Kayla's skinny fingers making their way up Jacob's chest. Talk about having a descent lunch.

As soon as the bell rang, Emmet jumped out of his seat to get away from Jess and Angela who were pretty much about to bite each other's heads off when he told them the three of them were better off friends. I laughed at how some of Emmet's jokes could put himself in ridiculous situations.

Rosalie silently bounced off without a backwards glance and Alice said she had to get to the bathroom as soon as possible, so she too scurried off after Emmet. Jacob was trying to tell me something but Kayla was tugging on his arm so he just said "Come over to mine tomorrow, my dad wants a chat".

I frowned but he didn't see it; his body was turned to his girlfriend, so I stomped off in the opposite direction, alone.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hi Jake- I bought you some pretzels" He beamed and I blushed. He had just about wriggled out from a big Jeep he'd been working on, his bare chest smeared in oil or dirt or something.

"Thanks Bells, I'm glad you could make it" He rubbed his hands on a grey cloth and pulled on a black t-shirt which was sitting on his toolbox. There was still something fake about the way he was smiling. "Come inside". He led me into the house where Uncle Bill was sat on the couch watching the match.

"Bella sweetie, come give Uncle Billy a huggy, so good to see you" Uncle Bill patted the cushion next to him, suggesting I come and sit down. He still treated me like I was his little girl but I didn't mind; I had dealt with it all my life.

"I'll be outside Bells, when you're done" said Jacob, still grinning his phony grin.

"Sure Jake" I replied, my mind on what Uncle Bill might want. Jacob stuck his tongue out before turning his back on me and walking out. I loved but hated his style at the same time. As he walked out, I realised he looked as if he was lacking his usual liveliness.

Uncle Bill put his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. I was sure the look on my face was quite puzzling. He groaned.

"Bella honey, I just wanted to ask you if you knew what's going on with Jake" he turned back to the TV screen "he's changing, he really is". I wouldn't have thought he was speaking to me; it was like his mind was somewhere else. I was confused, to be honest.

"What do you mean?" I asked, quite concerned now.

"Well, he's been really upset this week but yesterday was the worst. Wouldn't talk to another soul. Then he broke up with his girl, who he promised he was going to stick with and treat right. Last night and today he's been continuously working out. I don't get it. It's all so sudden"

Upset? Break up? Working out? I wasn't getting it myself.

"Umm, I can talk to him if you want?" I offered, seeing as it was the only thing I could do.

Uncle Bill nodded and then stroked my hair. "Thanks Bell. That really would be great"

I smiled sweetly and then stood up to go and speak to Jacob. Maybe it's just the whole teenage hormonal thing, I thought. He's probably thinking that spending more time on his health and keeping in shape would take his mind off girls. It didn't sound right but still, it was something.

The Jeep was no longer parked outside Jacob's house but the garage door was wide open. I could hear Jake shouting on the phone. When I walked in, I saw that he had a weight in one hand and his cell phone in the other.

"No. 'We,' was a big mistake. Just leave it Kayla okay?" He let the cell drop but shut his eyes when he caught me watching. "What do I do Bells?" He spoke in a soft voice.

I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. I hated seeing him distressed. "Jake, if you don't want to be in a relationship it's okay" I spoke into his ear "or if you need time, she'll understand".

He let go of me but didn't remove his gaze from my eyes "Bells it's not that. These girls don't mean anything to me. I keep saying I'm going to treat them like I should but it never works out" he sighed "my eyes are on one person I can never have".

My heart sunk at that. His hands were shaking. It was like he was in pain. Maybe this really was love he was feeling. I felt uncomfortably uncomfortable. I had an idea of who this one person was. I just didn't know what to do about it.

"Jake... I never knew-"

"You don't understand Bells. As soon as I set eyes on her I felt like she's a part of me- like I have to be with her. I just don't know where to go from here. We can never be together" he trailed off.

Wait a minute. She? Who's this _she?_

And then I took a breath of a relief. He really was in love with somebody. I was just glad it wasn't me. Okay so he had looks, but still my cousin at the end of the day.

Wow, that was a relief. But now that it was cleared up, I had to help him. "Why can't you be together? Of course you can. Jake you know you can get any girl" I nudged him light-heartedly.

He had both hands in his thick black hair and was shaking his head. "No Bells. Come with me"

He took hold of my wrist and escorted me out of the garage, out of the woods and towards the main road. I stayed quiet and didn't ask where he was taking me. His mood told me it was best to keep it shut.

For some reason he was headed towards the local grocery store. Perhaps he wanted to buy a quick snack!

Still not speaking, I followed Jacob inside and when he ran and hid behind the first isle, so did I. "What are we doing?" I hissed, feeling like a complete fool. I looked up at the camera facing right down on us.

"Sshhh, I'm showing you her" he whispered, peeping up. My thoughts were tangled at the moment. What would she be doing here? How did he know she'd be here? WHO WAS _SHE?!_

"There" he pointed towards the way we had come "see". His head dropped and that sad face had taken over again.

"Where?" I scowled. I couldn't see her at all.

He picked up a chocolate from the shelf he was leaning against and without looking at it, placed it in the palm of my hand "go and ask for the price of this and you'll see her"

"Right okay" I stiffened up and marched over to the checkout following Jake's orders but when I looked around I saw – nobody. I looked back at him for some sign of direction. He had his finger still pointed towards the checkout. No wait, the cashier.

I spun round and gasped when I realised what this meant. No way, I thought. Seriously Jake. What was he thinking? He had the hots for this _woman_.

How old was she? 28 but looked 27? And how old was Jacob? 15 but looked 17? Still 10 years difference. Not cool.

I had a sudden urge to laugh when she asked "Can I help?" So she was pretty. Okay okay, really pretty. But damn it, she could have 5 kids with 5 different husbands. Poor Jacob...

"No thanks" I felt quite embarrassed at how it was so obvious I was trying not to laugh. I put the chocolate down and scooted out of the store, falling about laughing as soon as I was out of sight.

I tried hard to put on a straight face as soon as Jake was beside me. He didn't look upset now but I was sure this was really hard for him.

"Jake do you know her? Are you sure you're in _love_?" I looked quite serious now. He nodded straight away.

"I'm sure. I come here like three times every hour. And no, I don't know her but I caught her name. Renesmee".

**So how was that huh??? **

**More, soon ;) **

**xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm wondering whether you guessed right or not.**

**The thing is, I kinda changed my mind about the two character thing. Today we're going to read FOUR other points of view rather than two like I said. It's better this way.**

**Anyway, the story's turning a new corner. This chapter is completely different to the others. **

**You'll see what I mean...**

**It's drama packed, just how you like it.**

**Enjoy ;) XoX**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 4- Complications

**Jasper**

Football practice was finally over. All I wanted was for somebody to carry me home so that I could fall flat on my bed and sleep forever. Yeah, that's how utterly drained I was. Seriously, I did the most moving in this squad. Even Emmet took out toilet breaks here and there. My eyes were on the game all the way through. It was only at the end I would be left shattered; one of these days I was going to end up in hospital trying to get myself home.

I sprayed myself with water from my bottle. It was warm, so drinking it would be a waste of time but I still did. I shook my head forcefully, though I didn't know why I was doing it. Maybe to get rid of some of that heat which felt like a flame to my scalp? I needed a haircut. A bald would be effective.

So I was gathering up my stuff and thinking of asking coach for a lift home when a certain somebody comes walking up to me with her hands on her hips, like always. I don't look up but I can feel her fiery eyes all over me. I just remember, it's Valentines Day.

"What's up Rosalie?" I keep my face far, far away. Anywhere but on _her_. Why is she here now? She knows what I'm like at this time of the day. Oh, that could possibly be the answer to my question.

"We need to talk" She says, in that strict tone.

Oh no. Not again.

"Why? We're not going out anymore- are we?" I still don't look at her but try and move past her, except that she has her foot out in that way again, like she's trying to say:_ Go on then. Let's see you try and get past me._

So I be patient. I'm good with that sorta thing, except that now I'm kinda drowsy.

"Yeah, I know we're not. I just want to ask you why you and Bella were on a date when we were going out. You said you were loyal to me." Oh, so she found out about that did she? Argh. Obviously she would. These girls gossip like God sent them to do it.

"It wasn't a date, Rosalie. I agreed to a sort of prank with Emmet. I barely know Bella" it was the truth but she wasn't accepting it whether she believed it or not.

Please shift, sweet Rosalie. My home is calling for me. Why torture me at this particular time? Spare some sympathy. I am innocent. I have never misused you, I swear!

"Why are you being like this Jasper?" She asks, going all croaky. Why am I being like what? If I was any other guy in this school, I'd be shouting my ass off back at her.

I still don't look at her until she leaves me no choice by suddenly whimpering. I can feel it coming. The waterfall. No.

"Rosalie- Rosalie!" She's not listening. The whimpering's turning into quiet sobs and now wait, low wails. The tears are spilling down her cheeks, smudging her eyeliner. What did I do?

I put my arm around her shoulder in a friendly way, nothing else. It's definitely the wrong move. She screams and shoves me so that I take three steps back. Boy, has she got strength.

"You're just a heartbreaker", she cries and starts hurrying away. What? Wait, she's going now. That was quick. She's turned the corner, still snivelling.

"Rosalie? You dumped me remember?" But she's gone and I'm surrounded by the previous silence she broke.

I sigh.

Girls. I just don't get them. Life would be so much easier if they sat down and talked rather than throwing tantrums every time they have a problem. Who does that help? No one.

Coach's gone home. Rosalie's crying her life away somewhere. And I'm here like a slug on drugs.

I get some coffee from the hot drinks machine, since I'm going to have to walk it. That'll wake me up a bit, I think.

Splitting up with Rosalie was supposed to bring me happiness. It's like we never broke up. I speak to her now as much as I did then. Why do I always have to attract the wrong girls? Why can't I see the person I want to see more often? She'll only pop up from round the corner when I least expect it. Even then, she's gone before I catch a glimpse of that pretty face . You should just give up, I tell myself.

I sigh again and head towards the gates. Life's a cheat.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Rosalie**

Everything is so bleeding complicated. All the bad luck always comes my way.

All I wanted was the truth from him. Why do guys have to lie about everything??? He went out with Bella, so what? If he had just admitted it we could all move on. But no. He has to make it out as if I'm the bad one here. Like I was the one that cheated on him. Even though I wanted to I never did. Bet it doesn't make a difference to him. If I went to his house tonight he'd have five different chicks from each grade all giving him something to smile about.

Who cares anyway. I never loved him. He was just Jasper Hale; that football player I found cute. So why did you go out with him Rosalie? WHY?

I'll tell you why I went out with him. To get my mind of that other stupid boy. He's driving me crazy right now too. Another lousy football player. He'll end up just like the first. That's why I'm trying to keep away. But how can I? It's like he's making me jealous on purpose acting like he's got all these different girlfriends and then running away from them. I don't understand what he's trying to do.

I'm walking down the street blubbering like a total freak. Now jasper thinks I'm crying over him. It's not him. It's just all guys. When I'm not with them I'm like this, and when I am with them I have to watch them break my heart. So what do I do?

I think about going over to Alice's but then I remember she's having a romantic meal tonight with her boyfriend Troy. All the girlies are with their lovers tonight. It's Valentine's Day. I think that's why I'm all upset.

Valentine's Day is that day I look forward to each year. I'm known for this day. I own it. So what happened here? Why am I walking around like a dumbass while every other 16 year old girl is out having fun?

The only person I would _want_ to spend today with is probably pretending it's April Fools Day right now.

Forget it. I guess I'm just one of Karma's unlucky picks.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Alice**

"Thanks Em" I smiled as Emmet dropped me off at Troy's doorstep. Bless him. He had come Valentine's Day shopping with me for hours without complaining and then walked me all the way home. I loved Emmet, as a friend.

"No probz, catch you laterrr" He grinned, waiting until I was inside before he left. I was so excited about tonight; I think I'd overspent. If Troy hadn't given me the spare key to his apartment I would have broken down the door.

The bags I was holding contained everything we would need. Flowers, drinks, decorations, romantic movies and CD's, food, clothes, teddies and anything else I could find with a big red love heart on it.

Oh how I loved Valentine's Day; It was filled with so much passion and tenderness.

"Troy, you home yet?" I yelled, bringing the shopping into the sitting room. I was so happy I did a little boogie dance while I waited for him to come down. I could imagine him gelling his hair or something upstairs.

He was shuffling about so I wasn't sure what he was up to but it keyed me up even more. I took out the flowers from the bag which I insisted on buying myself and crept up the stairs, hiding them behind my back.

I burst into the bathroom yelling "Happy Valentine's day" dropping the flowers when I caught sight of him coming towards me, topless.

"Oh, baby you too" he cooed, quickly kissing me and then holding my hand, he lured me out of the room and down the stairs. I giggled against his exposed chest. I had never seen him like this before.

We set up the table together and then I remembered that I had left the flowers upstairs. Troy said he'd get them but then we ended up racing up the stairs and into his room. I won.

I was rolling about laughing at how much faster I was than him.

"Shh" Troy hissed. I opened my eyes to see him looking quite annoyed and worried.

"Troy?" I sat up; he was holding my hand again and trying to take me downstairs. The flowers were cradled in his other arm.

"Troy what's going on?" I was afraid of ruining anything but I didn't like how he kept making shush noises.

"Nothing baby let's go, the food's getting cold" He tried again but I was being stubborn. I walked over to his closet, where his eyes had been flicking to. I pulled open the closet door and shrieked when something fell on top of me.

Whatever it was, it was definitely heavier than me. I opened my eyes at the naked woman laying over me and screamed like never before. Pushing and yelling at the same time, I managed to get out. I couldn't believe my eyes.

This was my Valentine's present from my boyfriend.

I slapped Troy on his left cheek, shoving the flowers into his mouth and storming down the stairs. My heart was aching; I wanted to get as far away as possible and never look at him again.

Tears naturally started leaking out of my eyes as I picked up the bags and threw them into the trash ignoring Troy's "It's not what you think. Alice Baby please".

He was flying down the stairs to get to me, he caught my wrist but I sped out of the door and down the steps.

To my surprise, he didn't let go and his pleading voice turned into curses. "Get back inside bitch. NOW" He gripped the top of my arms with both hands and it looked like he was about to crush them. I cried in pain, hoping somebody nearby would hear.

This isn't happening... This isn't Troy... It's all a dream ... Let it be a dream...

"Shut the fuck up" He commanded, shaking me until I had no choice but to bottle up the cries that were to come. Tears were still falling down my face.

I heard running and then a male voice coming from behind. I could feel a glint of hope when I heard him behind me.

"Get your filthy hands off of her" The person launched himself towards us, took hold of Troy and knee-butted him where it hurt, holding me when I fell backwards.

Troy swaggered off into his house, holding his groin and moaning. I felt sick but didn't want to move. I was too comfortable.

I closed my eyes and inhaled, only realising that I was leaning into somebody when I smelt aftershave. Whoever it was, was completely motionless.

Slightly frightened, I moved myself up a bit and was suddenly short of breath. No way ...

He was fast asleep, his head tilted to one side, his fair hair standing up. He looked adorable, breathing like a baby and peacefully sleeping. I watched him for a few moments, still in shock. He had dozed off in less than a minute. Cute, but who knew to send _him_ of all people to the rescue?

My car was parked a couple of metres away so I dragged him and his gym bag onto the passenger seat and just let myself sink into his good looks before strapping him in and starting up the car. I couldn't think about what had just happened with this idol of mine, sitting by my side. I couldn't think at all. It was eerie, but I liked it.

I stopped the car outside my home and turned my head to face him again. I don't know how long passed before he softly coughed and rested his head against my shoulder, his eyes still firmly shut.

He was a gift from the heavens. My hero and secret Valentine tonight,

Jasper.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Emmet**

Dude, this isn't me. Where is everyone?

I never come to the bridge alone. I don't like looking down at the water, it freaks me out.

Where's Bella today? I miss my bum chum.

I was thinking, you know since it's Valentine's day and all, I should ring Bella up and confess my 'feelings' to her. I could start like this:

Isabella my love--- it's been 16 years--- my feelings for you are growing day by day--- I can't keep them locked up anymore. Ha-ha, no I'd muck that one up. How about starting with a soppy poem and then turning up at her doorstep in them lover boy boxers and that T-shirt she gave me with the hearts on?

Naw, forget it. She'll know it's a prank. Ever since that whole thing with Jasper she can't trust me with a peanut. Oh well, I can try Angela or someone. No wait. Bad idea. Dude, it was hard enough yesterday at lunch. Rosalie was giving me death glares. She must have thought I was seriously going to date them both or something. Ha-ha. Naw, they're not for me. Love just aint my thangg.

I'm looking at the water and thinking about what it would be like to jump in. I can just about feel how cold it is. Brrrrrrrrrr.

I start walking off the bridge and whistling a song by Justin Timberlake. I try a couple of his moves and see that a couple of kids are watching. I dance to the other side and then come to a halt by the highway, when I catch sight of somebody I know.

Jeeez, it's Rosalie, running. She looks- not right.

What is she doing? Damn it, she's not looking ahead. The traffic today is crazy, can't she see that? No. She's going to get hurt.

"Stop" I shout. She can't hear. I shout it louder. She's still running ahead and not listening. The traffic's speeding up. Stop. Please stop. She's inches away from the fast lane. My eyes are going to pop out any second now.

A van is zooming down, about to maybe, KILL HER. Do something Emmet, come on. Think.

But all I'm thinking of is Superman and other heroes. I look up quickly and when it hits me that it's up to me and not fictional characters to save her, I take in a huge breath of air.

I don't know what I'm doing but I sprint forward and speed towards her. The guy in the van is going crazy trying to press the brakes. Rosalie puts her foot down on the road. I push her back, the van just missing my body but it's tyre scrapes against my trainer. Rosalie falls back. I trip and end up flat on top of her. The van's gone and it's like it never came.

My plain eyes meet her glittery ones for a second. I don't know what's happening because I feel this jolt in my body and my heart's thumping like it's trying to break free from behind my ribs.

I roll over onto the grass, gasping for air like a fish out of water, when I become aware of my heavy weight on top of her light body. Rosalie too, is breathing heavily. I've never been that close to a girl and felt stuck like I did just then. It's creepy, dude.

"Why did you stop me?" She splutters, using one hand to lift herself up and away from me. She's panicking. Her hair's all over the place and she's got black, dry tears of eyeliner down her face. She was about to _let herself die..._ why ? ? ?

I can't speak because I'm just gaping at her, also like a fish would do. She thinks I'm looking at her in disgust or something, but I don't have time to explain. I want to tell her something but it won't come out. She's walking back the way she came. I don't stop her but carry on staring after her. Come back ...

My lungs are dry. My eyes are stinging; I won't let myself blink.

I don't want to feel like this. I never feel like this.

I always thought she was nice-looking, like a Barbie doll or something. But now she's gone and I think-

I think I'm in love with her...

[TO BE CONTINUED]

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**There you go ....**

**I wanted it to fit in with the Valentines Day theme so ... how was it? **

**Isn't Emmet just the cutest?**

**I'm not getting any reviews yet so not really sure whether there's any readers ...**

**^_^ **

**The story type might change again for the next chapter ,,, I think this way it'll be more interesting**

**;) **

**Back soon xox**


End file.
